ECHO
by Bliblou
Summary: TRADUCTION - OS. Quelque chose dans le passé de Severus le hante encore. HPSS


**Titre : **Echo - OS

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars

**Rating :** R

**Warnings :** Mention de maltraitance, abus, inceste.

**Disclaimer :** _*Je ne gagne rien sur cette histoire* _NdBlibl' : Moi non plus.

**Note de la traductrice :** _*Je n'ai toujours pas l'autorisation de traduire, cette fic disparaitra donc si je ne l'obtiens pas. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, je suis tombé dessus Jeudi, comme pour Sans voix, mais ce sujet - qui est peu usité sur FF - a fait l'objet d'un dossier aux infos Samedi soir, au 19/20. J'ai été foudroyé par cette étrange coïncidence et me suis dire que vraiment la théorie du hasard était une chose étrange. Le sujet des infos ayant été réellement exactement le même que celui qui est traité ici, à savoir, la difficulté - et la force quelque part - des adultes victimes d'inceste dans leur enfance et souhaitant avoir une famille, malgré leur crainte de blesser leurs enfants, malgré leur crainte de recréer le shéma de ceux qui leur ont déjà fait cela.*_

**ECHO**

« Severus, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, m'aider rien qu'une fois ? » Appela Harry, sa voix débordante de frustration.

« Je suis occupé pour l'instant, » répondit Severus. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, se demandant si se préparer un thé constituerait une occupation suffisamment prenante.

Il se tenait devant la bouilloire, attendant que l'eau bout à l'intérieur, lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« Severux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Severus se renfrogna. « Je pense que c'est évident. »

« Te préparer un thé était si important que tu ne pouvais pas m'aider à donner son bain à Teddy ? » C'était au tour d'Harry de grimacer alors qu'il remontait le petit garçon encore humide enroulé dans une serviette, sur sa hanche.

« Tu devrais aller l'habiller. »

Harry lâcha un grognement frustré. « C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? » L'interrogea Severus en détournant les yeux.

« Tu ne t'occupes pas de lui. Tu ne le baignes jamais, tu ne l'habilles pas non plus. Merci Seigneur qu'il soit propre, je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu changer ses couches une seule fois. Merlin, Severus ! Tu veux être son père ou non ? »

Severus referma la bouche qu'il avait entrouverte sous la tirade d'Harry. « Je le nourris. Je…Je lui fais la lecture ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste…Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Papa ! »Intervint Teddy en s'échappant de l'étreinte d'Harry, tendant ses bras hors de sa serviette vers Severus.

Et Severus voulait le prendre, le serrer contre lui, il fit cependant un pas en arrière. « Tu devrais aller le mettre en pyjama. »

« D'accord, mais tu viens avec moi. » Avec cela, Harry saisit Severus par le bras et il les emmena jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry déposa Teddy sur le sol et s'agenouilla, le séchant avec la serviette. Il était rapide, et pourtant il n'oubliait pas un recoin ni aucune petites crevasses, passant sa main ensuite sur la peau pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien sèche.

Il se retourna pour fixer Severus, immobile à la porte. « Et bien ? Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? »

« C'est…non. C'est inapproprié. Je devrais vous laisser. »

« Inapproprié ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, que tu portes la culotte dans cette famille et que tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des enfants? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Harry jeta la serviette sur le sol. « Alors quel est ton putain de problème ? »

« Rien, peu importe. C'est simplement…Peux-tu l'habiller ? »

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et attrapa Teddy. « Tu le fais ! » lui ordonna-t-il, lui tendant le petit garçon nu.

« Pas crier, » marmonna Teddy, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui prêta attention. Il agita ses jambes et son petit pénis se balança entre elles.

Severus recula, serrant les poings. « Est-ce que tu es malade ? »

« C'est ton fils, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Complètement inapproprié, » grommela Severus.

« Je peux le faire. Je suis un grand garçon ! » Intervint Teddy. Finalement, Harry le reposa. « C'est vrai, » dit-t-il, impassible, scrutant curieusement Severus. « Bien sûr que tu peux le faire, Teddy. Vas-y. »

Teddy frappa des mains et s'affaira à trouver le dos de son haut, tandis qu'Harry s'approchait de Severus. « Pourquoi est-ce inapproprié ? Parle-moi. »

« Non, » Répondit Severus, hochant la tête à l'attention de Ted', occuper à froisser ses vêtements sans être un instant concerné par le fait qu'il était nu.

« Bien, » dit Harry. Il aida Teddy en remettant de l'ordre dans ses affaires, réarrangeant le petit body et faisant ensuite passer le pantalon par-dessus ses fesses.

Il enfila lui le T-shirt, trouva son gros ours et le mit au lit. Finalement, il caressa les joues de Teddy de son pouce et embrassa son front.

Pendant tout ce temps, Severus était resté silencieux à la porte, les observant.

Lorsque Teddy fut presque endormi, Severus suivit Harry dans le salon. Il y eut un moment de silence sans fin, Severus fixant simplement le feu tandis qu'Harry l'étudiait, ses sourcils froncés de contrariété.

« Tu ne veux pas être près de lui quand il est nu, » Finit par dire Harry. « Tu ne le touches jamais. »

Severus se raidit. « Évidemment que non ! »

« C'est normal d'être proche de lui, Severus. C'est ton fils, et il n'a même pas quatre ans. Il n'y a rien inappropriée dans le fait de lui donner un bain. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à des larges mains sur un tout petit corps mouillé et totalement sans défense, et cela le fit frissonner.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est mal quand je l'habilles ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Alors quelle est la différence ? Tu ne…Je sais que ce n'est pas ça, mais je vais quand même te poser la question. Est-ce que le toucher t'excite ? Ou bien le voir nu ? Est-ce que tu veux…»

« Non ! » S'exclama Severus, son sang battant ses tempes. « Merlin Harry, bien sûr que non ! Arrêtes ça. » Il ferma ses mains tremblantes en deux poings.

« Severus. »

« Arrêtes, » Souffla Severus, fermant les yeux. Il sentit le sofa s'enfoncer alors qu'Harry se rapprochait.

« Severus, regarde-moi. »

Il ne pouvait pas, mais quand Harry saisit ses mains il se força à ouvrir les yeux et les posa sur leurs mains enlacées.

« Tu n'es pas ton père, » Dit Harry. « Ou ton oncle, ou ta grand-mère, ou qui que ce fut. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu aimes simplement notre fils – c'est tout. »

Severus s'inquiéta du fait que ses mains serrées autour de celles d'Harry puisse lui faire mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cette prise.

« C'est normal de vouloir le toucher. De lisser ses cheveux et d'embrasser sa joue ou de le chatouiller. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Tu ne le blesseras pas. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Murmura Severus.

« Parce que je te connais. »

« Et si - »

« Non, Severus. Ce n'est pas toi. Si je pensais une seule seconde que tu puisses aimer les petits garçons, je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Juste parce que c'est arrivé…avant ne veut pas dire que cela va recommencer. »

« Mais – »

« Non ! Répond-moi honnêtement. Est-ce que penser à lui te rend dur ? Sérieusement, tu peux me le dire.»

« Non. » Severus secoua sa tête. « Non. »

« Tu es sûr. »

« Je…Oui, j'en suis certain. »

« Alors arrête de t'en inquiéter. Tu ne vas pas le blesser. »

Harry appuya sa tête sur son épaule et Severus s'imprégna de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Ils prirent un temps pour respirer.

« Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? » Demanda Harry après un moment. « Quel âge tu avais ? »

Severus était heureux qu'Harry ne puisse voir son visage. « Je ne sais pas. Aussi loin que je me souvienne. » Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et déglutit, sa gorge terriblement sèche. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Bien sûr. Tu vas bien? »

« Oui. Je vais…Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider plus. »

Harry pressa sa main. « C'est bien, Severus. C'est bien. » Il se redressa et posa un baiser sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Severus. Juste au moment où il bougeait pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres, la tête de Teddy apparut à la porte.

« J'ai soif, »Dit-il, se frottant les yeux.

Harry lui amena rapidement un verre d'eau qu'il but intégralement.

« C'est bon ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Teddy haussa les épaules. « Moui. »

Harry allait le prendre et le ramener quand Severus parla.

« Je vais le faire. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Severus hocha la tête fermement et attrapa Teddy. Après un étrange moment, il réussit à installer le garçon de manière à ce que ses jambes entourent confortablement sa taille. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers son T-Shirt fin, sa respiration moite dans son cou lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

Il pouvait aussi sentir le petit pénis de Teddy pressé contre sa hanche. Il se tendit et hésita, mais alors il ressentit un intense sentiment de soulagement jamais effleuré auparavant, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun désir de le toucher, que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet enfant était quelque chose entièrement différent de cela. C'était le sentiment qu'un père devait ressentir, pensa-t-il.

« Tout va bien ? » L'interrogea Harry.

« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, » chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Lorsqu'il étendit le garçon sur son lit, celui-ci déjà à moitié endormi, il recommença à presque paniquer. C'était sûrement inapproprié, mais est-ce qu'un seul baiser serait mauvais? Il avait déjà vu Harry le faire.

« Tout va bien, » murmura Harry derrière lui.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Teddy.

**FIN**


End file.
